Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 17
| StoryTitle1 = The Return of the Green Goblin! | Synopsis1 = Flash Thompson announces to his classmates that he's forming the Spider-Man Fan Club and everyone (except Peter Parker) is invited. As Peter is walking home, he notices three mysterious figures getting into a helicopter making some sort of getaway. As Spider-Man leaps up into the helicopter, the film's director is furious for him ruining the shot of the movie, and Spider-Man is ridiculed by The Daily Bugle and others for his mistake. While walking Betty Brant home, Liz Allan sees Peter and shows him an ad in the newspaper about the Spider-Man Fan Club and it promises an appearance by Spider-Man himself. Flash figures that if he says it's so, Spider-Man won't disappoint his fans, and Peter realizes he ought to show, but doesn't know how. As the discussion continues, his Spider-Sense goes off from a mysterious figure in a purple hat whom he doesn't recognize. Finally, Spider-Man goes to the fan club meeting and as he swings in, his web line is snapped by an electronic frog. Johnny Storm sees this and realizes that the acrobatic maneuver Spider-Man just did to land to save his life wasn't part of the show. His suspicions are confirmed when Green Goblin enters on his new improved glider. The crowd, thinking it's part of the show goes along with it, cheering Spider-Man in the fight. Realizing it's not an act, Johnny becomes Human Torch and battles Green Goblin. Spider-Man fights alongside Human Torch when he hears someone on the phone say Aunt May has suffered a heart attack. Panicked, Spider-Man flees the scene, leaving Human Torch to handle Green Goblin, but the Goblin flies away for another day. Spider-Man is ridiculed for being yellow and a coward for running away, and Peter is upset that, despite all his superpowers, he still can't protect Aunt May or do anything to help her. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker1_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | PreviousIssue = Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * The Spider-Man Fan Club ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** ****** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Peter Parker wonders what happened to the Green Goblin after their first encounter. He is referring to the events of . * The true identity of the Green Goblin, kept a secret here, is revealed in . * Mary Jane swears off a date with Peter Parker in this story. Although she claims she is sick, reveals it is because she knows Peter is secretly Spider-Man and is unsure if she wants to get involved with him. They do end up meeting in . * Johnny Storm shows up at the Spider-Man Fan Club meeting with his then girlfriend Doris Evans. The pair began dating in . Eventually she gets fed up with his superheroic antics and breaks up with him in . * Charlie Murphy is first identified here by his first name. His full name is revealed in . * Seymour O'Reilly's first name is stated here. His last name was revealed in . * Liz Allan's father is misnamed here. His real name is Wilson Allan, as revealed in . Continuity Errors * Liz Allan's father is mistakenly called "Mr. Brant" in this story. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 3 (Pocket Books). * This issue features a letters page, The Spider's Web. Letters are published from Larry Schenker, Gary Rafferty, Douglas Moench, David Bradley, Walter Taylor, Richard Farrell, Morris Smart, Bill Dubay, Patricia Jones, Keith McWalter, Neil Gould, Jerry McCall, '' and ''Rudy Rankins. The letters page also features the Special Announcement Section which plugs most of the the other Marvel magazines published this month. * Credits: ** Ruggedly written by: Stan Lee ** Robustly drawn by: Steve Ditko ** Recently lettered by: S. Rosen | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = *http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/reviews/spiderman_amazing/017.html }}